


BHU Missed Connections

by CorporalofSaints



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Missed Connections, oblivious! stiles, pining! Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalofSaints/pseuds/CorporalofSaints
Summary: An experimental work about Derek using a Missed connections page to get Stiles's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback on whether or not I should actually write this fic or just leave it as an idea.

Stiles had been at university for nearly a full year, avoided the probability of a failed romance by not starting any or feeling the need to start one until well the incident.

_1 week earlier_

_“Im telling you, Scott! Batman would definitely have a bidet installed in his mansion.” Stiles was sure of this fact and had done the research to prove so, but even over the phone he could feel Scott rolling his eyes._

_“Alright man if you say so” Scott responded, obviously not buying it._

_“yeah dude whatever, hey I see Lydia now so ill call you later! Bye!” Stiles hung up the phone and started flailing in the direction of the strawberry blonde to get her attention, but in the process ended up tripping over his own feet and went tumbling forward._

_Righting himself in the fall, he gained control of his situation and looked up to see Lydia staring at him, looking unamused as always, causing Stiles to grin in response._

Present

Now, a week later he is sitting in his single staring, shocked, at the Universities Missed Connections page. The text he got from Lydia still open on his phone, unable to properly reply yet.

**From: Lydia**

**It must be the end of the world but I think you of all people got a missed connection.**

Sure enough, it read:

 

“I watched you trip over your own feet the other day. You somehow landed in an upright position and tried to play it off like you were doing yoga. You looked ridiculous. But that dopey smirk of yours and your warm, hazel eyes made me want to laugh with you, maybe sit on the ground next to you and talk about the weather or something trivial like that. But my feet wouldn’t move and I don’t have the bravery to say hi like I want to. Would you say Hi to me instead, Hazel eyes?”

-Sour Wolf

 

(LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS)


End file.
